


Beware the Fluffy Cloud

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy VII, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: Gen, Humor, bamf cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: In which Aikawa tries to recruit Zack, Zack is silently laughing, and Cloud is so done with all of this.





	Beware the Fluffy Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Araceil said on Spanner in the Works: I love it, but Cloud is MORE than capable of kicking the shit out of Aikawa himself XDD
> 
> Which good point. xD Have a role reversal.

"So what do you say to joining me?" Aikawa asked.

Zack crossed his arms and leaned back. "Man, you give worse recruitment speeches then Shinra and that's saying something."

"Shinra?"

"Company I used to work for," Zack said. "Still work for? Man, I need to find a copy of my contract. Anyways, look thanks but no thanks."

Volleyball Mask landed her weapon against Zack's throat.

"That's not really a threat," Zack said. "Yeah your creepy naked Mask dude got a drop on me -my fault and it won't happen again- but really, you should be worrying about Cloud right now."

Aikawa scoffed. "Your little blond friend who you keep protecting? He is probably dead by now."

An amused smile twisted on Zack's lips. "You would think that."

That was when the top of the building was cleaved off. Aikawa looked up to see open sky above. The surrounding buildings crumbled like a sandcastle facing a wave. He rubbed his eyes, sure that he saw the fading image of a giant knight.

The remainder of the door burst open as Kijima stumbled in, arms hanging limply, blood running down them.

"Young Master, Run. He's-"

A lightning strike came out nowhere electrocuting him.

"Kijima!" Aikawa shouted, standing to his feet. Volleyball Mask ran forward only to get encased in ice, frozen solid.

"Who?" Aikawa asked.

A small fluffy blond entered the room with a fierce scowl. He was covered head to toe in blood, dragging a huge sword that was the same height as him.

"Cloud!" Zack said, waving cheerfully. "Bolt3 and Ice3! Not bad! But don't you think the Knights of the Rounds is a bit of an overkill?"

Cloud just scowled harder. "There's no such thing as overkill! I hate this world so much. At least when things try to kill you at home, it's because you look like a tasty meal! This is just stupid!"

"How?" Aikawa asked.

Zack reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry you're not the first to underestimate Spiky. But really, man. Don't bother us."

He left a stunned Aikawa behind and walked over to Cloud who was still grumbling. Swinging an arm around Cloud's neck, Zack grinned. "Man Spiky. I do not know how you failed the SOLDIER exam when you got mad skills like that."

"Because I was barely literate back then?" Cloud said dryly. He handed Zack back his Buster Sword. "It wasn't like there was anyone to really teach you back in Nibelheim. Everyone was too busy trying to survive the cold or fighting off the Nibel Wolves and Dragons."

He growled. "Also they said I was too  _short._ "

Zack laughed. "I don't think I ever told you, but you definitely won the award for worst backwater town," he said, ruffling Cloud's hair.

Cloud gave him a deadpan look. "Fucking Nibelheim."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm full believer that Nibelheim is hell on earth and thus everyone learns to be bamf in comparison to the rest of the world. xD
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
